A My Hero Academia Fanfiction
by SecretSpyGirl2004
Summary: Everything seems normal with class 1A and the teachers of UA. Only a selected few know what is happening to one of their beloved students...


**Hello everyone, this is going to be a My Hero Academia fanfic. This story will contain: blood, violence and some darker meanings... so please read on with caution. **

**Other than that please enjoy, and if you have any request about this then feel free to tell me and I will add it in. Enjoy!**

000000

Chapter 1: "We have a problem..."

It was a peaceful afternoon in UA. The students were all engrossed in their work, and where aiming to be the best. Whether that was to be the greatest hero or the greatest creator, it didn't matter to them. However, somewhere outside in the training grounds was a timid boy and an angry kid testing their quirks on one another.

"I...I don't think this is a good idea Kacchan..." Izuku Midoriya said, staring into the eyes of an old friend and a new rival. "Shut up you worthless piece of Deku! I'm going to pound you into the dirt!" Katsuki Bakugou yelled back. When Izuku and Katsuki were friends they came up with nicknames for each other. Izuku would call Katuski 'Kacchan'. This was because he couldn't say his name properly. On the other hand Katsuki would call Izuku 'Deku', because it was the name of a worthless bug.

"Well... I'm sorry..." Deku replied. Kacchan just stared at him, "You really think being sorry is going to cut it?" Deku turned his head to the left and saw two of his friends: Tenya Iida and Shoto Todoroki. "A little help please." Deku asked them. "There's no point in trying to talk to them Deku! They can't help you now!" Kacchan yelled.

Todoroki walked towards them both and said, "Can you just leave Midoriya alone for once?" Kacchan was so mad he threw Deku on the floor then turned back to Todoroki, "YOU WANNA GO ICY HOT BASTARD!!!" Deku got off the ground and decided to run back inside to avoid being beaten up by Kacchan again. Turning around Deku saw Kacchan running towards him with his hands creating mini explosions screaming, "DIE!!!"

Deku took a sharp turn into a room, not caring which room he ended up in and slammed the door shut. But before he closed the door, Kacchan's explosions came in cotact with his shoulder, causing him to clutch his shoulder in pain. Once he was certain the door was locked, he looked at his now bleeding shoulder. He sighed. Deku was listening to the footsteps outside the door, at first they were heavy and loud, but then they faded away and were replaced with lighter steps. The door handle turned. Deku put his head on his knees and hopped that Kacchan wouldn't hit him again, but to his surprise someone else entered the room.

"Young Midoriya? What are you doing in here?" All Might (also known as Yagi Toshinori) stepped into the teachers lounge (in his normal form) looking at a frightened Deku. "Nothing. I was just-" before Deku could continue All Might noticed the trail of blood seeping out of his shoulder. "My boy, what happened?" He said while walking over to him. "Nothing happened! It was an accident!" Deku replied quickly, not letting All Might look at his wounded shoulder properly. All Might sighed, then sat next to Deku on the sofa. "What happened?" He said.

Deku started to tear up. He looked away in hopes that his number 1 hero wouldn't notice. He did. "My boy, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." Deku looked up at All Might, his face was a mixture of sorrow and worry. "Kacchan did it..." Deku said, eyes glued to the floor. All Might flinched. He knew Kacchan hated Deku, but this seemed like Deku was getting bullied. "I'll get something to wrap around your shoulder," All Might said getting off of the sofa. "You don't have to," Deku replied. "I don't want to be a burden..." All Might looked back at him, and with a sad smile he said, "Young Midoriya, I gave you my quirk so you could be the next symbol of peace. It is my job as your mentor to look after you. You are not a burden to anyone" Deku nodded.

All Might grabbed some bandages he had tucked away. He walked back over to Deku, who had stopped crying, and cleaned up all of the dried blood. Deku flinched. "Sorry young Midoriya, this will sting for a bit." All Might said. It didn't take long for Deku's shoulder to be bandaged up. "Thank you All Might!" Deku said cheerfully. "I'll be getting back to class now!" But before Deku could get out the door All Might placed a gentle hand on his good shoulder. "I need you to come with me young Midoriya. There is something I need to discuss with you and Shoto Aizawa." All Might had a serious face, yet his voice was soft. Deku gulped. 'Have I done something wrong?' He asked himself.

All Might and Deku made their way to class 1A, which happened to be Deku's home room and Aizawa-Sensei's class. All Might began to worry, Deku hadn't said a single word since they had left the teachers lounge. "MIDORIYA!!!" Deku looked up to see Iida running toward him at an incredible speed. "You have been absent almost all day." Deku didn't say anything. "Young Midoriya and I need to have a talk with Aizawa. Is he still teaching?" All Might questioned. Without taking his eyes of Deku he said, "Aizawa-Sensei is still teaching our class as we speak". All Might smiled then said, "Thank you young Iida." The two of them continued to walk down the corridor towards class 1A.

Upon arriving at class 1A, All Might barged through the door and yelled, "I AM HERE!!!" The students in the room just stared at him. Aizawa was not impressed. "And what do I have the pleasure of seeing you Toshi?" All Might gave an awkward chuckle. "I have brung young Midoriya back to his class". All students in the room noticed Deku standing behind All Might. Aizawa took one look at Deku then turned back to his class, "Class will be dismissed early today." Everyone practically jumped out of their seats and bolted to the door. Everyone except for Kacchan.

"Young Bakugo, I need you to stay behind as well." All Might said. Kacchan just tutted and sat back down. Deku walked out from behind All Might and sat down at his seat without any further complaints. "Why is this loser in here with me?" Kacchan questioned. Deku just shrunk further into his seat. "That's enough Bakugou. Care to explain what this is all about?" Aizawa asked All Might. All Might looked at Deku, then Kacchan, then back to Deku.

"We have a problem..."

000000

**BAM! And just like that, the first chapter is done. I will make sure that I will update this regularly to make everyone reading this satisfied. **

**Until next time guys! BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
